


I'll Accept Your Sins and Save You From Tragedy

by weirdhuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alex/Lucas, Angst, Drugs, F/M, Felix/Rhett, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gangs, Lee/Julia, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdhuman/pseuds/weirdhuman
Summary: The world isn't kind, especially if you don't have someone looking out for you. Everyone knows that, but more importantly, Lee knows that. He brings together lost things and makes them into an unstoppable machine, and Alex just got shoved in.





	I'll Accept Your Sins and Save You From Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3. I've used other websites in the past but, since I read on this one, I figured I'd pick up writing on it. The first couple of chapters will contain prostitution and homophobia, so be warned, the tags were there for a reason. I do not write explicit smut so don't expect it. Thanks for checking out my story and feel free to comment, I'll also leave a link in the next notes to some drawings of the characters, courtesy of my artistically inclined friend.

Lucas was never the type to sit back and watch. He can't sit still like Lee and Raymond and analyze numbers and statistics. He can't sit at a computer and compile files of possible new recruits, and he most certainly can't sit and watch someone for hours on end to get there schedule down to the minute, but that's ok, he's never asked to. Instead, he runs errands, he picks up and drops thing off, he observes the now and reacts. That's how he got here tonight. Lee sent him to one of their clubs, The Neon Palace, to make sure things were running smoothly. At the moment he was sitting with a group of older gentlemen, or rather, men. 

"I just bought a new whore. He's awfully green, so I'm gonna have to train him up. You should come help me break him in," a greying businessman boasted, sipping his whiskey.

"How old," one of his friends asks with interest.

"The guy I got him from said just turned 18, baby face makes him look younger though," the man muses.

"I'm in, although I don't see why you don't get your twinks pre-trained. Where's he at?"

"Just out front, the sedative should wear off soon, so we can have as much fun as we want."

"Vergin?"

"I believe, hard to be sure with mutts, but purebreds are expensive."

"Before I agree, have you had him tested, and I'd like to see a picture if he's not worth my time there are ten sluts here I could easily go for," a third man speaks up for the first time.

"He's worth your time, and yes, he's been tested," the man pulls out his phone and passes it around to his friends can get a good look.

"He's a bit pudgy don't you think, although I do agree he is a looker," the man who agreed right away asks. 

"Nothing a few days off food won't solve, I like to mold my dolls to perfection, none of that silicone you so love."

"Whatever suits your fancy, let's go, it's a pain when they struggle too much."

Lucas watched the men get up before tailing them, Lee may own clubs, but he does not condone human trafficking, so neither did anyone under him.


End file.
